


Luscious lips

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Fetish, First Kiss, Flirty, J-ROCK Band, Jrock - Freeform, Kissing, Lip Fetish, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short, Teasing, Visual Kei, fadeless, flirt, ruki - Freeform, rukiha, tease, thegazette, thoughts, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Uruha is not the only one who's gifted with nice lips.





	Luscious lips

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just came up with.

_Beautiful_

_Intriguing_

_Flavoury_

_Rosy_

_Heart-shaped_

_Alluring_

_Fleshy_

_Extraordinary_

_Appetizing_

_Sinful_

_Delicate_  
  
_Lovely_

 

My mind is filled with such words and pictures. I can just keep coming up with countless new adjectives to describe those deep pinkish pieces of flesh that decorate your mouth. Your lips. Ah yes. You're absolutely beautiful and every way. Every part of you holds something magnificent and honestly your lips alone are enough to keep me from sleeping at night. I don't understand you really. Always talking about how my lips are the best? How can you do such a think? I really couldn't care less about my appearence. I know some people find me attractive while some others don't but you, how can you not see how perfect you are? Every single inch of you is absolutely and utterly polished. But your lips...

They possess something different from every other pair of lips around the globe. Unlike the rest of ours, yours are not just pretty. They are stunning, artistry, talented, glowing. Your lips are just addictive. Able to morph into so many different shapes, to form so many colours to make such beautiful sounds and express such deep and intense emotions. Giving of a vibe of royalty and elegance and so many other things making them just too much for the mere human brain to function. I could just stare at them for hours and hours, admiring them, craving them, worshiping them within my mind. How I'd love to touch them, to feel them. For me they are a a whole new world I desperately want to explore. Or rather, I'd like to be your new world you'll be able to explore through them. Inside and out, mentally and physically, sinfully and innocently.

I bet you'd be surprised if you could read my thoughts, if not terrified that is. Probably because you don't even know I can think that much. I wouldn't blame you, it's only the thoughts of you that keep my interest and focus. Anything else is minor and slips away from my mind in less than a minute.

You're such a terrible tease. The smiles you throw me, the kisses we've exchanged on stage, the expressions you flash. It's all too much to handle. When your teeth gracefully, seductively sink into your bottom lip and your eyes meet mine, trust me I want nothing but to devour you. I can't help but wonder if you're aware of the whole situation. Of my addiction. Are you doing it on purpose to test my limits? You don't seem to mind my not so distinctive stares so...could it be that you feel the same? Or am I just a play to make fun of for as long as tyou hold that power over me? If you are then curse you because it's working. And I seriously don't know for how much longer I can take it.

 

During these past months we've all worked so hard on 'Beautiful deformity'. All of us, including the staff, and today we're finally shooting the music video for 'Fadeless'. Again, I stare. I admire. Your outfit is elegantly illuminating your stunning body and personality while your hair is perfectly styled in a messy-like form, contrasting perfectly with the rest of you. Your makeup highlights your soul-piercing eyes that are now covered with a dangerous cloudy colour and texture. You're really a sight for the sore eyes and I can't help but wonder what the hell are we, the rest of the band doing here, reducing the powerfully glowing vibe you give off. Again, my attention goes to your lips that proudly and wonderfully decorate your face as always. As if the universe knows my struggle, they are the last part of your face that gets done by the makeup staff, giving you the time to properly move them, bite them, lick them, drive me insane.

I'm fully aware now, that you know exactly what you're doing to me. It's painted all over your beautiful, devilish face. And you're glad. You're so glad you have me silently suffering as you stare at me with that superior look. I'm ready to give you a cold glare, something to put you back into place, when the make up artist that's standing in front of your chair, gently touches your jawline, bringing it torwards her and breaking our eye contact. You let your head raise and slightly fall back as you present your glorious lips to her, closing your eyes even to make sure you won't spare me a single look while you have me captured under your spell. Your mouth slightly opens and I suddenly can't remember how to breathe. As the staff member's working, covering your lips with a liquid lipstick of delicious wine-red, the soft flesh moves along the preasure of the brush. My mind is running again, it's filled with thoughts that really shouldn't exist. Such forbidden thoughts of delectability I know I have to stop myself before it's too late. I shake my head and focus back at you, I realise I'm completely exposed to your now fully open eyes. You can tell my heart is rushing, you've noticed the heat on my face that even the two layers of makeup are unable to cover.

You _know_. And again, you're _glad_. Your lips are now a mouthwatering gradient of dark crimson to ruddy dark pink and as the makeup artist starts packing her things, those damn lips of yours turn into a smirk. A second look into your eyes and they're smirking as well. Again, you got me. But I won't just stand there. Not this time. The said woman has barely passed the doorframe when I forcefully sit up and march torwards you. Again, you smirk. Waiting for me to yell at you, to call you names, and you're ready to show me how you're in full control once again. 

But not this time. For when I cup the back of your neck, forcefully pulling you close and smashing our lips together, you gasp into my mouth. Time slows down and a few seconds turn into a lifetime. _Finally._ The feeling I was craving for is here and it's so much more than how I'd imagine it. And despite the fact the we were supposed to shoot, despite the fact that I just ruined your makeup, you desperatelly kiss me back, leaning up in order to capture the whole me. That's when I decide to pull away and I wouldn't change the view in front of me for anything in the world. You were sitting- no, _melting_ onto your chair, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape and lips almost trembling, the lipstic that once -not a minute ago-, was perfectly covering them was now a fiery mesh. It took all the self control I had left in order not to kiss you again, but I made it. Smirking widely I brushed my mouth with my fist, sucessfully removing most of the lipstick you'd left on me before flicking my tongue out and circle-licking all of my lips in one swift move. You still stood there, unable to move or speak. Now I know how it feels to have the upper hand.

"I'll go get the staff." Was all I said in a low triumphant tone before turning on my heel and leaving you alone with your thoughts.

I had won.


End file.
